one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Azoth Zeromus
Appearance Azoth's bangs fall a lot shorter now compared to previously. His hair is now styled in look to picture below, revealing his scarred out eye. Azoth does enjoy to stay in Hybrid point or Wolf point most of his time, most likely do to refusing to be the shortest person on the crew. In Hybrid point, Azoth stands about 9' 5" in Hybrid point and is incredibly more muscular, with a mix of dark and light grey fur pattern. Now Azoth wears a silver chain around his neck, and usually wears his marine vest, open revealing his torso somewhat. (Pre Wardrobe) Azoth has messy black hair that fall in bangs, most cover his right eye. His hair is rather messy like he just woke up from bed ,but the bangs still manage to cover his right eye. His eyes are black except for the right eye which is a milky white, which tends to unnerve people. He can see through his white eye, however visibility is near-sighted though that eye, but he has prefect vision with both eyes open. He is short for his age at about 5'4" and is thin even though weights about 130 lbs. Loves to wear dark colored clothing and almost always wears a dark blue hat that resembles a musketeer hat without the feather. Usually wears a dark colored jacket and dark blue jeans. Personality (Pre Time Skip) Azoth is lazy and very easy going, and unfortunately forgetful. He loves to sleep in on mornings and feeling the cool breeze of night under the moonlight. He hates hand to hand combat and prefer to fight at distances with projectiles. Although he may speak some nonsense time to time, he is quite smart and is fairly decent at strategy even though he can't really win chess games. As forgetful he may show, his skills with mathematics and numbers are uncanny. Most cases, he is just an easy-going and understanding guy, and hates to lose his temper over things. Although he has a lot of patience and tolerance for the nuisance and annoyance of life. He can be very, very pessimistic, but will try his best to put on a smile. (Post TIme Skip Skypiea) After some time of his consuming the Inu Inu no mi: Wolf Model, Azoth has grown up more and become a tad more childish and playful, possibly for the childhood he had never had or a side effect of his Devil Fruit. He is still rather easy going and relaxed, but he is rather more willing to go alone with things now. He does tend to be a bit absent minded, excuting plans that he never really considered the possible outputs his plan could create. Dream To explore the world to gain vast riches and wealth to help society for the better. Fighting Style After several attempts from Marksmenship to Swordplay, Azoth returns to the roots of his Devil Fruit and fights barehanded. Using his claws, fist, feet and fangs, Azoth rushes into close combat relaying on his feral instincts and sometimes his brain. Using a mixed variation of slashes, kicks and punches, to deal the full extent of his strength, Azoth tends to fight in his Hybrid Form. However when push comes to shove, he will shift Forms in combat to add more evasiveness to his dodge or more power behind his punch. Along with his Zoan Devil Fruit's power to heighten his physical traits, Azoth uses various Rokushiki along side his fighting. Abilities Free Form *'Power Fist': A series of skills that grant damage modifiers to unarmed attacks. Each rank replaces the previous. **Fist of Iron: adds +10 damage to unarmed attacks. Requires 50 Strength to unlock **Fist of Black Iron: Adds +16 damage to unarmed attacks. Requires 100 Strength to unlock **Fists of Steel: Adds +24 to unarmed attacks, requires 150 Strength to unlock Rokushiki *'Geppo': Geppo enables the user to "fly" by jumping off the air itself. Geppo can also be used underwater, the difference being that the user is jumping off the water rather than air. The technique is dependent on free use of the legs. The user's speed while using Geppo is equal to the character's Strength. *'Life Return':Life Return can sacrifice 5% of their stamina to be used in conjunction with biofeedback to enable control and manipulation of the body, such as the character's hair to use as a weapon or limb. This includes lengthening the hair up to double the size of the character. This ability also uses any unarmed or weapon bonuses as applied. A potential example is shown above of this method of use.In the case of Zoan-users, Life Return can be combined with Rokushiki abilities to create new hybrid forms to enhance their fighting ability. *'Soru': Soru allows the user to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The principle of this move is to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Justice Lazy Justice Profession *'Broker' :The legal counterpart to thieves. Brokers manage the spending of the crew and make sure money is spent where it needs to be. Brokers are restricted to Marines. Like thieves, broker's help supply funds for navy crews. Their presence in a crew doubles the beli reward of missions. History Azoth was raised in of family of 'stranger' parents. He never established a strong bond with his father or his mother and left the house on his own accords at the age of 16. In his childhood, Azoth was left alone, both his parents never cared about him. Without a father to guide him through his childhood and a mother to raise him, he grew up to be independent with a negative outlook on life. Around the age of 10, he was attacked by a lone wolf, however he managed to barely escape with his life. The only damage was to his right eye which is why he walks through the rest of his life with a milky white eye. As he grew up Azoth has seen mostly people suffering, death, and his own near death experience with the wolf. These experiences he seen led him to hope to improve other people's lives. Category:Marine Category:36th Navy Branch Category:West Blue Category:Broker Category:Characters Category:3rd Pirate Hunter Division Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Free Form